the boy next door
by intertwingular
Summary: life gets a little harder, and a little sweeter when there's a three am fire drill, and you get to see the cute boy next door in his pyjamas...and well, maybe you just want a kiss. boy next door AU, kaichi


**the boy next door **

**summary: life gets a little harder, and a little sweeter when there's a three am fire drill, and you get to see the cute boy next door in his pyjamas...and well, maybe you just want a kiss. boy next door AU, kaichi **

* * *

**-aichi- **

Aichi simply can't believe the sheer irony of the fire alarm going off at 3 AM. It wasn't even the fact that it went off-it was more like when it went off.

And when it went off, Aichi was sitting on the balcony of his apartment, a lukewarm cup of coffee resting beside him. His laptop computer glowed a soft blue, casting a faint bright shadow across the college student's face.

_And then the alarm went off._

Aichi flailed around, his glasses skittering through the black railing of the balcony. Plugging his ears frantically, the blue-haired teen dragged himself over to the edge of the balcony, bemoaning at the fact that the darkness of the wee hours of the morning made it nearly impossible to divine the fate of his glasses.

Diving back to his laptop, (and knocking over his coffee in the process) Aichi hit save, and ripped the flash drive out. Hanging it around his neck by the lavender lanyard, Aichi pushed his apartment door open, rushing down the stairs with the masses.

The thing is, Aichi knew he shouldn't have grabbed his flash drive, but it's his final project of the semester for the Creative Writing course, and he'd be dead if he let it burn because of an apartment fire. (that and, Emi would kill him for losing the photos that were on the thing, as well as Levi-sensei for turning it in late, despite the circumstances)

So, Aichi, out of breath stood outside, the wind strangely bitter, but eve with the overly large sweatshirt he has on over the blue and red Keio University tee shirt, Aichi was cold, shivering madly in the air.

And to make it even worse, when he looked up, the bluenette could see thick gray smoke from the uppermost floors, moving sluggishly throughout the darkened sky. Which also meant that it wasn't Elysia-chan, the adorable little girl from 22C, accidentally pulling the fire alarm again. (talk about terrible threes-she'd pulled the alarm six times those past two months)

Aichi resorts to chattering along with Jun-san from 56A, and Miwa Taishi-san from 57A, across the hall from Jun-san. His hands work furiously up and down the soft, cottony cloth of his sweatshirt, as Aichi attempts to create some form of heat from friction, but alas, he gains no luck.

"Yo! Kai!" He watched as Miwa beckoned Kai Toshiki, from the next apartment over from his own, over, Jun still holding onto the shivering blond protectively.

Kai himself was clad in nothing but a red sweatshirt, half zipped, and a pair of gray boxers. They're also a bit too large, and ride low on the older teen's hips, giving Aichi a view of the brunet's pelvic bones, and olive tanned skin.

Just great.

It doesn't quite help either, that Kai's jacket is riding up as well, baring even more skin to the winds. So Aichi does his best to mask the hot flush that crept up his cheeks, speckling his dainty neck pink.

Meanwhile, next to him, a no longer shivering Miwa snickers knowingly in Jun's embrace, a knowing look gracing his features.

Aichi wonders how much longer this kind of torture could last.

* * *

**-kai-**

Kai swears a nosebleed was going to spurt out any second once he caught sight of Aichi.

The blue-haired boy is shivering, the lavender lanyard of his flash drive surprisingly dark against his thin, girlish neck. He is also in a large sweater that seems to swallow his frail frame, but it bunches up enough to give Kai a view of Aichi's long, creamy white legs, slim and lean.

**That nosebleed is coming.**

Aichi's also wearing a short pair of old, blue track shorts, and his knees knock together with the force of his tremors, so Kai removes his red hoodie, and places it over Aichi's trembling shoulders. The brunet if fairly certain that his face is a bright red, but when he looks down, Aichi is blushing as well.

Miwa snickers again, and Kai pulls back abruptly, suddenly cold within the nighttime air. His spiky hair is limp, laden with water that drips onto the pavement, and Kai curses his decision to take a shower.

As he watches the water form a small puddle by his feet, the light of a tenant's flashlight catches upon a few shards of glass scattered haphazardly across the sidewalk. Curious, Kai bends down, and he can barely recognize the mangled, broken remains of Aichi's thick-framed reading glasses. So he sweeps away the shards, tucking the frame smoothly into the strange pocket on his boxers, and they bulge awkwardly against the cotton fabric. (Kai still has no idea why they have pockets) So he continues to shiver.

Then, out of the blue, warmth begins to bloom in his chest, and around his shoulders and neck. Aichi, his next-door neighbor Aichi, the off-limits Aichi, is leaning against his cold, bare chest, struggling to place Kai's sweatshirt around his shoulders. But the bluenette is short, and Kai is too tall compared to him, so the taller teen lets the warm hoodie flutter to the ground-a dead weight. With a single, fluid motion, Kai pulls Aichi into himself, and buries his nose into the mess of feathery blue hair, breathing in Aichi's scent. Jade green eyes close, and Kai buries himself deeper.

Aichi smells sweet, like cinnamon and nutmeg, with a hint of blueberries and lemon. Said individual splutters, confused into Kai's chest.

"E-e-e-e-ehhhh?" Aichi is flustered, his face pinkening, as he hides it in Kai's tan chest that rumbles with each breath the green-eyed teen takes.

Kai ignores Aichi, opting to take a deep breath of vanilla, nutmeg-cinnamon, and blueberry-lemon.

Miwa snickers again.

* * *

**-aichi-**

Aichi cannot ignore the burning warmth that is Kai.

And it isn't the face that it's there, more that it is Kai's warmth, making heat pool into every nook and cranny of Aichi, causing butterflies to flutter nervously around in his stomach.

Also-why is Miwa snickering?

The bluenette can hear the shrieks of the fire engines as they tear down the road, burning rubber as they screech to a halt in front of the building, and heavy footfalls trail into the apartments.

Finally-finally.

Kai's head slips from his hair, and onto his shoulder, and Aichi shivers-not from the cold, but from the warm breaths tickling his neck, and creating small puffs of steam in the air.

Aichi inhales deeply, trying desperately to calm his fraying nerves. A faint stench of alcohol-maybe a cheap beer-burns his nose. Craning his neck to get a look at Kai, he watches with disappointment as the brunet looks blearily back at him, his emerald orbs slightly glossy. At this, the college student frowns. Kai is drunk, or extremely lightly so, and it doesn't feel right, nor is it right for Aichi to be doing anything like this while Kai isn't 100 percent himself.

Squirming out from his iron grip, Aichi steps back warily, letting out a puff of air. He's cold again, shivering in his gray sweatshirt, and he can feel Kai coming up behind him, his breath warm against his neck.

"Here." Kai presses something into his hand, closing Aichi's tapered fingers over it. His voice is clear and sharp, and there is no slur within his words. Kai doesn't sound like he's plastered. There isn't a stagger within his easy lops, nor a certain dopeyness in his actions, like how Naoki tends to get after a few shots of hard vodka or liquor.

In the background, a cheer goes up as the firemen issue the "all-clear." And Aichi is glad to get out of the strangely frigid air, and back into the heat of his apartment. Where he can finish his project weeks before it's due, and try to forget the turbulent events of the night.

Aichi's hands curl into tight fists. As they do, something sharp cuts into his palm, and crimson liquid dribbles through his fingers. Opening the hand, Aichi groans inwardly at the sight of mangled white frames, stained light pink with blood. Wiping it onto his bare leg, Aichi shoves his broken glasses into the sweater's pocket, the blood staining his glasses dying the bottom of the pocket a dark red.

Sighing, Aichi trickles in with the masses, and begins the tedious, nine floor climb up the goddamn stairs.

After some time, Aichi finally reaches his apartment, panting heavily, out of breath. But before he can actually get inside, somebody pins him to the door, and both tumble into the apartment.

Frightened beyond belief, Aichi scrambles up frantically, only to be pushed against the wall, his front door having been kicked shut by his intruder.

The bluenette looks up, and blazing, clear emerald locks with quavering, terrified sapphire.

Kai Toshiki is most certainly not drunk.

Aichi's extremely attractive neighbor-who is off limits, he might add-is inside of his apartment, now wearing nothing but a loose pair of sweats, and no shirt. None.

And Aichi is cornered as well.

A blush spreads like fire across Aichi's face, as Kai leans closer, and closer, and closer. Finally, he capture's Aichi's lips.

The kiss itself is passionate, hot and frenzied, both people fighting with tongues, until Kai wins, and Aichi can feel himself melting into goo.

The brunet pulls him even closer, hands set firmly on Aichi's narrow waist, and Aichi's hands form a limp circle around his neck.

Kai kisses Aichi again, and the smaller boy replies, his mind a hazy euphoria of raging hormones, and long since contained emotions from both parties.

Neither are willing to let go, but their lungs burn with the need for air, and Aichi pulls away first, his breaths coming out in short, sharp pants.

He's a little sleepy, but it doesn't matter because Kai has moved on from his mouth, nipping, biting and sucking on the tender skin in the junction of Aichi's neck. The teen arches against the wall, his hands clawing lightly at Kai's lean, bare back.

Aichi mewls as Kai kisses his neck again, feeling fully the bruises that will form in the morning. There's a sudden tug on his sweater, and the shirt beneath it, and soon, Kai has it off Aichi, and onto the floor, exposing the bluenette's flat, creamy skin upon his chest.

Uncomfortably, Aichi rests his hands flat upon Kai's chest, his hair covering his red face. "K-Kai-kun, I'm-I'm-I'm not very-"

Kai cuts him off, smiling gently at the younger boy, and pulls him onto his lap sleepily. "Just…don't wear a tee shirt tomorrow, you've got…" And he trails off, choosing to bury into Aichi's sweet-scented hair.

They fall asleep like that, and nothing is sweeter.

* * *

**OMAKE **

The next morning, Miwa spies Aichi and Kai leaving the building together, and nobody comments on the fact that Aichi is back in his favorite red turtleneck, despite the eighty degree weather outside.

They all know what probably happened anyways.

* * *

**ohoho this is so bold-i've never written anything like it uwahhhhh **


End file.
